The transforming growth factor-beta (TGF-beta) signaling pathway is involved in many cellular processes ranging from proliferation, differentiation, development, and programmed cell death. Disruption of this pathway can result in a variety of diseases and is often an early step in the progression of cancers. The TGF-beta signaling pathway is highly conserved and is required in worms, flies, frogs, mice, and men. Since these growth factors work similarly in all of these organisms, what we learn about their function in simpler organisms should be relevant in other species, including humans. In this research project, I propose to explore the role of lon-2, a gene in C. elegans (a nematode worm), in the TGF-beta signaling pathway and its mechanism of action. My studies in this model organism should contribute to a better understanding of the signaling pathway in general and may provide for human therapies for TGF-beta-related diseases.